


Amitié et fraternité

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'amitié Kakashi & Itachi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 1





	1. Amitié et respect

Mon clan a toujours été le clan le plus puissant du village caché de Konoha. Les habitants s'en réjouissaient et se sentaient en sécurité par notre simple présence.

Il faut dire qu'avec nos techniques héréditaires surpassant celles du clan Huyga, les ennemis avaient de bonnes raisons de nous craindre.

Cependant, nous fûmes séparés du reste du village et certains membres du clan commençaient à établir des plans afin de détruire le village.

C'est dans ce contexte que nous grandissions.

Moi, Itachi Uchiha et mon petit frère, Sasuke, âgé à peine de 5 ans.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, le Sandaime me fit confiance et me nomma chef de l'ANBU alors que je n'avais que 13 ans.

Cependant, je refusais de me voir comme un dirigeant, ayant une certaine admiration pour Kakashi Hatake, celui qui était le plus proche du Yondaime.

Nous faisions de nombreuses missions ensemble et une certaine amitié se développa entre nous.

Malgré notre bonne entente, un détail me chiffonnait chez lui. Il possédait le Sharingan à son œil gauche, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de mon clan.

Lorsque j'abordais le sujet avec lui, il se montrait très évasif et changeait rapidement de discussion.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et le Sandaime me confia que mon clan avait pour but la destruction pure et simple de Konoha. C'est avec horreur qu'il me demanda d'exterminer mon propre clan. Ce que à quoi je me refusai.

« Itachi ? Tu me sembles bien préoccupé ces derniers temps., remarqua Kakashi

— Ce n'est rien. Le Sandaime m'a confié une mission. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la réaliser.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Je le regarde en soupirant.

_Je le vois presque comme un grand frère. Lui dire la vérité serait un moyen d'avoir un avis expert sur la question. Génie comme il est, il m'aidera._

« Le Sandaime m'a annoncé que mon clan désirait détruire le village.

— C'est un peu logique. Minato-san avait essayé d'entamer les discussions. Cependant, le Sandaime a coupé court au moindre accord.

— Kakashi-san …, dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Sarutobi-sama m'a demandé de tuer tous les membres de mon propre clan. Jusqu'au dernier. Femmes, hommes et enfants. J-Je … Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Je baissa la tête. Kakashi continua à me regarder sans rien dire.

« Itachi », me dit-il.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de le faire.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est un ordre !

— Qu'est-ce qui est plus important à tes yeux ? Suivre les ordres de celui qui a exclu ton clan ? Ou, raisonner ton clan pour apaiser les tensions ?

— Raisonner pour apaiser les tensions …

— Parfois, le meilleur moyen, c'est la discussion. Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

— Merci, Kakashi-san. »

Je soupirai et le regardai.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment cela se fait que tu le possèdes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Itachi, ne reviens pas sur le sujet.

— Qui as-tu tué pour l'avoir ?

— Personne. Quelqu'un me l'a donné de sa propre volonté.

— Qui ? »

Kakashi me lança un regard fermé et sombre.

« Tu n'es pas le premier Uchiha avec qui je fais équipe., me répondit-il.

— Comment ça ?

— Obito Uchiha. Voilà le nom de la personne qui me l'a donné. »

Lorsque je vis une fine larme couler sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement avant de relever, je sentis un pincement au cœur. L'espace d'un instant, je regrettais d'avoir insisté.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que …

— Non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir en effet. Quant à ta mission de massacre, essaie vraiment de les raisonner.

— Kakashi, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami se suicider à cause de cette histoire. »

Il se stoppa, net, ce qui me surpris fortement.

« Tu l'as vu mourir ? Devant tes yeux ?, me questionna-t-il.

— Oui. Il s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise. »

Kakashi se retourna vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi m'en parles-tu seulement maintenant ?

— Je ne savais pas si c'était important que je te le dises.

— Bien sûr que si ! Itachi, tu peux tout me dire. Je te l'ai déjà précisé.

— Vraiment tout ?

— Absolument.

— Dans ce cas, comment tu le prends si je te dis que le clan te méprise au plus haut point ?

— Je m'en doute déjà un peu … Mais, sache que je n'ai jamais réclamé ce Sharingan. Obito m'en fait don de sa propre initiative avant de … Bref, tu as compris. »

Il me lâcha et m'annonça que nous devions terminer la mission.

Une fois cela fait, nous retournâmes au village. Le Sandaime me demanda alors si j'avais l'intention d'exécuter ma mission personnelle.

« Désolé, Hokage-sama. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Me résoudre à devoir tuer mes parents et mon petit frère …

— Itachi, qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? Ton village ou ton clan ? »

Je regardai Kakashi qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

« Mon clan, Hokage-sama. Je regrette mais vous demanderez à quelqu'un d'autre de faire ce sale boulot.

— Rassure-toi j'ai déjà ma petite idée. » dit-il en regardant mon supérieur.

Kakashi releva lentement la tête, mettant du temps à comprendre.

« Hokage-sama, vous voulez que j'aille massacre des innocents ?

— Des innocents ? Ils veulent la destruction de Konoha !

— Pas tous, Hokage-sama. Il y a des enfants dans ce clan. Des enfants qui veulent juste vivre dans de bonnes conditions. Si ce clan se révolte contre vous, c'est entièrement votre faute. Minato-san avait amorcé une possible entente et vous avez tout effacé, empirant la situation. »

J'observai Kakashi. Malgré le fait que je lui ai parlé de la colère et de la méprise du clan envers lui, il le défend. Comme s'il était lui-même membre de ce clan. J'esquissai un sourire, bien dissimulé.

« Kakashi, tu n'as aucun pouvoir pour me juger de la sorte. Je te rappelle que tu es membre dans l'ANBU. Tu dois respect et fidélité à l'Hokage actuel, soit moi.

— Je regrette, Hokage-sama, mais, je resterais uniquement fidèle à Minato-san et ses idéaux. Itachi, nous y allons. »

Il sortit de la pièce et je le suivis avec un regard rempli de respect et d'admiration.

Encore aujourd'hui, malgré mon côté de génie plus élevé que lui, je l'admire toujours autant. Grâce à ses conseils, j'ai pu apaiser les tensions entre mon clan et le village.

Sasuke peut donc grandir sans se préoccuper de quel clan il fait partie. Et ça, cela n'a pas de prix pour moi de voir mon petit frère grandir et évoluer dans un contexte plus calme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :   
> \- K : Kakashi Hatake (Alphabet des personnages)  
> \- Saggitaire : Itachi Uchiha (Horoscope)  
> \- Foire aux duos 124 : Kakashi Hatake & Itachi Uchiha (Foire aux personnages)


	2. Histoires similaires

Shisui venait de se donner la mort.

Je l’avais vu se jeter du haut de cette falaise.

Je suis resté figé sur place, dans l’incapacité de l’en empêcher.

Ce souvenir me hante depuis et je peine à garder une concentration totale sur mes missions.

Ce que Kakashi remarque quelques jours plus tard.

« Tu me sembles bien distrait ces derniers temps, Itachi. » me dit-il.

Nous sommes en pleine mission d’observation et d’infiltration. Il profite de notre pause repas pour me questionner.

« Rien de grave.

— Je ne suis pas si sûr. Tu sais, tu peux me dire n’importe quoi. Jamais je ne jugerais tes pensées et paroles. »

Oh ça je le sais. Kakashi serait capable de me guider même si je lui annonçais que je voudrais tuer l’Hokage lui-même.

« Ce n’est rien, t’ai-je dit. J’ai juste besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses.

—Je vois. Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d’en parler., me dit-il en plissant son œil visible, souriant sûrement derrière son masque.

— Je sais. Merci d’ailleurs. »

J’esquisse un sourire. Yamato nous rejoint.

« Pause finie, chef, non ?

— Oui. Je pense que cela va devenir intéressant. »

Le chef c’est Kakashi bien sûr. L’Hokage m’a également nommé chef mais je préfère encore rester sous les ordres du Ninja Copieur. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à diriger une équipe.

Nous récoltons les informations demandées par l’Hokage en menaçant nos cibles. Une fois cela fait, nous rentrons au village. Kakashi charge Yamato de faire le rapport alors qu’il me demande de le suivre.

« Quand vas-tu donc cesser de me mentir ?

— Je ne te mens jamais, Kakashi. Jamais je n’oserais le faire.

— Je t’écoute alors. Qu’est-ce qui te chiffonne autant ?

— Ce n’est rien. Je peux gérer ça tout seul. »

Je m’éloigne et je l’entends soupirer derrière moi. Je me stoppe.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas et je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes histoires. De toute manière, cela concerne mon clan. Tu n’as donc pas à savoir. »

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne l’aurais voulu mais lorsque je m’en rends compte, il est trop tard. J’entends des pas s’éloigner dans la rue et je me retourne. Je vois Kakashi disparaître dans la rue, les mains dans les poches avant de se téléporter avec une Technique de Ninjutsu.

Le lendemain, il me parle à peine, simplement pour me donner des ordres et des indications par rapport à nos missions futures. Yamato sent la tension entre nous mais ne commente pas, ne voulant pas s’attirer les foudres de son senpaï.

Mes yeux veulent se refermer, témoins de mon sérieux manque de sommeil. Kakashi n’y prête pas attention et nous partons pour le village de la Pluie.

Arrivés sur place, notre principal interlocuteur nous explique la raison de notre venue et pourquoi une simple équipe ne suffisait pas. Kakashi analyse la situation et établit rapidement un plan d’action.

Durant la mission, alors que je suis chargé de surveiller les faits et gestes d’un homme, je m’assoupis. En me réveillant en sursaut, l’homme a disparu et je suis incapable de le retrouver.

« Comment ça tu l’as perdu de vue ?

— Je le surveillais et d’un coup, il a disparu.

— Itachi, ce n’est pas vrai ! Comment allons-nous faire maintenant ??, s’énerve Kakashi.

— Il suffit de retrouver sa trace, Kakashi-senpaï, suggère Yamato.

— Je vais demander de l’aide à Pakkun dans ce cas-là », dit-il

Kakashi invoque Pakkun et le lance sur la trace de notre homme. Il me lance un regard plein de reproches et suit son chien avec Yamato. Je le suis d’un pas lent, hésitant.

« Itachi, ne nous ralentit pas s’il te plaît., dit Kakashi d’un ton sec.

— J’arrive … »

Nous arrivons près d’une falaise et je me stoppe net, revoyant la chute volontaire de Shisui. Pakkun s’arrête au bord et Kakashi regarde dans le précipice.

« Super. Nous l’avons perdu.

— Il a sauté ??, s’étonne Yamato.

— Ou il est tombé. Je ne sais pas.

Kakashi saute, suivi de Yamato. Je reste figé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Itachi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande Kakashi.

— J-Je … Je ne peux pas … »

Je l’entends soupirer puis il remonte avec le corps sur son épaule suivi de Yamato.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige maintenant ??

— J’ai quelque chose à te dire …

— Donne-le moi, Kakashi. Je vais l’examiner., dit Yamato.

Il prend le corps et Kakashi croise ses bras en me regardant.

« Je t’écoute …

— Shisui est mort il y a quelques jours.

— Oui, je l’ai appris. Cela doit être …

— Je l’ai vu mourir, Kakashi. »

Kakashi se tait et me regarde d’un air triste.

« Il n’en pouvait plus de la méprise et la convoitise des habitants vis-à-vis de notre clan. Il-il … »

Je baisse la tête, revoyant la scène. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et vois le regard accablé de Kakashi.

« Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

— J’avais encore du mal à l’accepter. Kakashi, il a sauté dans le vide. Il s’est suicidé. Et je n’ai rien pu faire. »

Traîtresses de larmes … Je suis un Uchiha, bon sang !

« J’ai aussi vu mon meilleur ami mourir sous mes yeux., dit-il soudainement.

— Comment ?

— Obito Uchiha. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne et il y est resté.

— C’est lui qui …

— Depuis le temps que tu me poses la question, oui. Il m’en a fait don. »

Je reste muet. Kakashi soupire.

« Je ne vais pas te dire d’oublier mais juste d’aller de l’avant. C’est ce qu’il aurait voulu.

— Il était comme frère, Kakashi-san

— Je sais. Obito l’était aussi pour moi. Je ne te dis pas non plus que cela sera simple à tourner la page. Même encore aujourd’hui j’y repense et culpabilise. »

Il me lâche l’épaule, remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Crois-moi, Kakashi, ce que tu viens de me dire ne changera rien au respect que j’ai pour toi.

— J’espère bien. »

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et je soupire. Il plisse son œil visible, souriant derrière son masque.

« Allez, nous avons une mission à finir ! »

Je le suis et nous terminons la mission avant de rentrer à Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :   
> \- Kakashi Hatake & Itachi Uchiha (Foire aux duos)  
> \- K : Kakashi Hatake (Alphabet des personnages)  
> \- Itachi Uchiha (Horoscope)


End file.
